Makeups, Breakups and New Couples
by DreamsAreForDreaming
Summary: Will James choose Kerry or Dana and does Lauren really want a boyfriend? This is a story about the ever changing couples on Cherub campus. Written jointly by FreakyBookReader and allreader.
1. Chapter 1:Discovery

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is a joint story written by FreakyBookReader and allreader.**

**We hope you enjoy it, and we hope you will review it (hint, hint!)**

**Xx**

**...**

Dana Smith quickly jogged along the path towards the main building. She had just come from the chairman's office and received her black T shirt for outstanding performance on many missions. She was happy to be back on campus after being away on a mission in France for the last six months. She wanted to race up and see how all here friends were.

The mission was exciting but she was more excited about seeing her friends. She reached the door of the main building and was just letting herself in when someone ran up the path behind her.

"Hey Dana," Lauren called, "Congratulations for your black shirt! You really deserved, I heard was you did, it was pretty amazing."

"Thanks Lauren, where's your bro?"

"Errrr, I saw him in the canteen about fifteen minutes ago but he was just leaving, said he had to get something. Have you checked his room?"

"No, I am going there now." Dana pushed open the door and held it open for Lauren.

"I am going up to James' room as well." Lauren answered still smiling. "I need to ask him if he has my history book, I can't find it anywhere and I have a history test tomorrow and I need to study."

They climbed up the stairs together to the sixth floor, and walked along the corridor chatting idly.

"So when did you get back?" Lauren questioned Dana.

"I got off the ferry about four hours ago but I had to take three buses to campus and then Zara wanted to see me in her office."

"So the mission was a success then?"

"Yeah, we found the stolen drugs and some valuables. They were in a museum, of all places!"

They arrived at James' door. Dana knocked loudly. There was no answer but the girls could both hear a CD playing inside. There was a scramble heard inside.

"James?" Lauren asked as she pushed open the door. James was lying on his bed, kissing Kerry. They both sprang apart as Lauren steamed in to the room with Dana close behind.

"Errr, hi Lauren, hi Dana, you're back I see. How was the mission, I assumed it went well, you took long enough?" James said weakly.

He looked at Lauren's face and realized that he was in a very tricky situation. He and Kerry had been caught! Kerry hastily grabbed her pink bra of the floor and put it on. James just looked embarrassed as he pulled his CHERUB T shirt on over his head. When his face popped through the hole at the top, Dana was standing right in his face with a furious expression on her face.

"What is this Adams?" she screamed. "What the hell are you doing? Do you care about me at all? I was away on a mission so you decide to make out with your ex while I am away."  
>She sobbed, and sat at the edge of James' bed. James tried to put his arm around her.<p>

"Dana, I am sor…"

"Don't lie to me. I know that if Lauren and I hadn't just come in that you would have gone further, all the way. James don't you care? Did you ever really care?" Dana sobbed.

"Well, I have had enough of you anyway. I hate you, you don't love me and I will definitely never ever love you."

"Dana, I do love you, I love you the most in the world." Kerry and Lauren scowled at him. "Well, I mean, I love you and Kerry and Lauren most in the world."

Dana walked up to him so their faces were almost touching. Even though James was ten cm taller than Dana she still looked scary with her face twisted up into the scowl.

"I think you just said that so that I won't dump you. Well, you can forget that idea, you heartless pig." Dana slapped him across the face and swept his feet from under him. Her hands reached out for his neck and she began to squeeze.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, you will kill him!" Lauren shouted.

"Stop it Dana." Kerry screamed at the same time. Their voices echoed eerily over the silence of James choking. Dana pulled his arm in to a lock and twisted. James screamed in pain, Kerry screamed for Dana to stop and Lauren screamed at Dana as well. Dana kept twisting until James' face had gone as white as chalk; and his knees gave out from under him.

"I might let you go now," Dana said as James almost lost consciousness, "But then again, I might not." She twisted James' arm until a loud crack was heard in the room.

James passed out and Dana raced out of the room just as two members of staff rushed in.

"Please help him." Lauren said desperately and weakly as he started to cough and splutter. The adults carried James out of the room as Kerry handed Lauren a tissue.

"I am sorry!" Kerry whispered to Lauren. All the Cherubs who had come back from dinner were standing around in the corridor staring at the chaos. Lauren closed the door. Kerry put her jeans and top on.

Lauren sobbed, " I …I… I think that James fell out with Dana while she was away. He got loads of mean texts and offensive phone calls from her."  
>Kerry nodded, "He told me," she said as she pulled on her boots.<p>

They walked out of the room and went downstairs in the lift. A staff golf buggy was parked outside and the girls got in and Kerry drove across to the medical unit. They got out and went inside the building. The staff on the desk spoke,

"Your brother went that way," she said pointing down a corridor on the left.

Lauren rushed through the corridor with Kerry following her. Lauren dashed into room six where James was just stirring. The nurse was standing over the bed. She turned and noticed the girls standing next to her.

"It is a very bad broken arm, I gave him some morphine to deal with the pain." she said as James opened his eyes. Lauren gave him a hug and sat down.

"Will he be alright?" she asked the nurse, who nodded.

"Where is Dana? I need to talk to her." Zara, the chairwoman ran in and saw James.

"What happened?" she said to Kerry and Lauren.

"Well, Dana came in and she slapped him and and…."Lauren explained.

"Broke his arm, and she tried to strangle him." Kerry finished.

"Dana Smith?" Zara asked, getting out her mobile. Kerry nodded.

Zara dialled a number and had a brief but intense conversation. "Right, Dana is coming over here now."

**...**

**Please can you do us a favour? There's a little button down there, which says review. Can you press it?**

**You know you can do it!**

**Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2:Guessing

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, if you review, we write more! It's as simple as that!**

**Anyway, here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it!**

**...**

Dana Smith slammed down the phone and flopped on to her bed. It wasn't fair that Zara was angry with her. It had been James' own fault that she had flipped out at him.

He was the one who had been cheating on her and had made her look like an idiot. Dana wondered if anyone else on campus knew, and hoped that they all thought she was still with James.

...

Lauren sat next to James' bed with Kerry.

"Seriously Lauren, I am so sorry. We would have told you only James didn't want everyone to know." Kerry said.

Lauren wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Well, when James started getting the nasty texts from Dana last week I think. We were working on our joint history project and he told me all about them and how he thought she was going to break up with him when she got back. Then we both realised that we still like each other and things sort of went from there." She squirmed, "Do you think Dana knew how long this had been happening?"

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, but it seems strange that she was the one sending him the mean texts, and then she acted like she loved him."

Kerry laughed. "What by breaking his arm and trying to kill him?"

"No, I meant when she screamed at him that did he care about her and stuff."

"Well, maybe she was confused, and tired from her mission." Kerry sugested.

There was a short silence then Lauren spoke. "Kerry, you aren't going to carry on with James are you?"

Kerry paused. "Well, no not really. I think we are going to stay together. Why?"

"But you can't!" Lauren cried.

"Why not?" Kerry asked her gently.

"You just can't. He is going out with Dana." Lauren said, close to tears.

"No, she dumped him. Just now, don't you remember?"Kerry explained.

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT! I KNOW SHE DIDN'T!"

"Lauren, you are not angry at me are you?" Kerry asked, looking confused.

"Oh, just leave me alone will you!" Lauren yelled and ran from the room.

Kerry looked after her, with a bewildered expression on her face.

Lauren ran from the medical unit and pressed the button to take the lift upstairs. She got in and the doors closed.

...

Dana stomped out of her room and walked down the corridor to wait for the lift. The doors opened and Lauren stood in there in tears.

Dana scowled at her and got in. Lauren spoke first.

"Dana, can I ask you something?"

Dana shrugged. "Yeah, but it depends what it is whether I'm going to answer or not."

"OK," Lauren took a deep breath and asked her the question.

Dana spluttered and went bright red. Lauren watched her with a concerned look on her face.

Finally Dana spoke in a quiet voice. "Yes, I think so, but how do you know?"

"You look different. It was just a guess, but the timing is all right. I mean, is that why you started getting angry with James and started sending him those nasty texts?"

"Oh, you know about them...Oh God! Does James know?"

Lauren shook her head. "I don't think so. I haven't told him anyway. He might have worked it out himself though, I guess..."

"Nah, he's not that smart." Dana smirked.

"Oi, he is my brother! You are going to tell him aren't you? Before it's too late?"

"Too late for what?"

"To get rid of it, you know."

"But Lauren, I don't want to get rid of it. I want it more than anything in the world. That's why I got so angry when I saw James with Kerry, because it's like he doesn't want it." Dana explained, and Lauren saw the light shining from her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"You have to tell him though."

Dana shook her head, "I don't want to. It will make him hate me even more because I want it and he doesn't. Besides, he's with Kerry now." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"But you must tell him. He will get even angrier if you don't tell him. Trust me."

"I can't do it, Lauren."

"Come on, let's go and tell him now. I'll come with you."

Reluctantly, Dana pressed the down button in the lift and walked over to the medical block with Lauren. They walked down the corridor to James' room and saw that he was awake.

Lauren ran to his side and gave him a hug.

"Hey sis." He smiled weakly then saw Dana and scowled. "What's she doing here? Don't tell me you have come here to apologize."

She shook her head. "I need to tell you something," she said and looked around the room at the nurse, Kerry and Zara, "In private."

"OK, call me if you need anything James." The nurse said as she left.

"Dana, I need to talk to you." Zara told her.

"Please, can it wait? I need to tell James something urgently."Dana pleaded.

"Fine, but I'll be back in five minutes."She said as she left the room.

Dana looked at Kerry who scowled back at her. "Please Kerry."Dana whispered.

Kerry shook her head adamantly."No, if you have something to say to James, you can say it while I'm in here. I am his girlfriend after all."

"Please, Kerry. You won't like this at all."Dana said.

"No, I'm staying and you can't make me leave."Kerry said sullenly.

"Fine, just don't blame me." Dana said. She turned to James, took a deep breath and continued.

Kerry gasped and James looked confused. "When...How...What?" He stuttered. Then the realisation hit him. "Oh God!"

Kerry just gaped at them both.

...

**Sorry, it's a cliff hanger! In the next chapter we will reveal all, but you can probably guess what is going on.**

**Please review, it keeps us writing, and the more reviews we get, the quicker we will write more of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Truth

**Hi Guys,**

**We just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. As we have said before, reviews means more chapters. So if you want more...you know what to do!**

**FreakyBookReader + allreader **

**...**

"You are what?" Kerry gasped.

"I'm pregnant... with James' child." Dana admitted, avoiding Kerry's gaze.

"What the hell?" Kerry whispered before turning to James, "You told me you never slept with her!" her voice raising to a loud whisper.

James looked sheepish. "I didn't say that exactly. I think I said..."

"You're a liar Adams and you always will be! When will you ever learn that telling the truth gets you farther than lies?" Kerry sobbed. "I can't trust you. I almost did, but now I certainly never will trust you"

"Kerry, what's all the fuss about?" Dana started to say before the truth hit her, "Oh, you two did it didn't you?"

Kerry nodded. James twisted around until he was facing Dana. "Um, what are you going to do with it?" he said, awkwardly.

"I'm keeping the child, the child is not an it, it's a living creature."

"Oh...Don't you want to... umm... well...discuss it sometime?" he asked awkwardly.

Dana shrugged. "Well, I want to keep it, that's my decision and it's your decision, whether you want to help me look after the child."

"Don't I get any say in this?" James asked, surprise and hurt starting to show.

She shook her head. "You didn't even know about it so I think it's my decision."

"I don't know what to do." James admitted. "I mean I can't really abandon you, can I?"

"Hello? Don't I get a say in this now?" Kerry interrupted.

"Why the hell would you want to get involved, Kerry?" Dana retorted. "It's nothing to do with you!"

Kerry replied icily. "It may have escaped your notice thicko, but I am James' girlfriend, therefore I should get to decide what is going to happen."

Dana was about to come up with a sharp reply, when the door opened and Zara stood there.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. "I heard yelling."

The girls shook their heads frantically. Zara looked suspicious and continued.  
>"Anyway, Dana your five minutes is up. Now I need to see you in my office." She said, picking up her purple and yellow bag.<p>

"Can I have another five minutes? We really need to finish our discussion." Dana pleaded.

Kerry smiled sweetly. "No Dana, me and James can handle this now. Thank you for your input."

"Ouch!" James whispered, not that anyone paid any attention to him.

"But..."Dana started to say before Zara practically dragged her out head first. The door slammed shut and Kerry turned to face James.

"How could you James? How could you lie to me? Why didn't you do it safely? You should have used protection. Then you wouldn't have this problem in the first place. I thought you knew better than this. You're supposed to be a good example to your sister you shouldn't act like a careless sl**" Kerry said.

"Yeah, but it was late and I was tired and we kind of forgot..." his eyes growing big, his face getting redder.

"I guess that's what happened with us then." She paused, "James you have to get rid of it. I'm telling you, I mean you're sixteen. You don't want a kid. It could ruin your career. Your life. Here's what you should do: tell Dana you don't want it and get her to have an abortion. Then apologize to her and then we can just get on with our lives like it never happened. Obviously you would have to pay for the operation because it was your fault and..."

"STOP KERRY! I don't want to hear it." James yelled suddenly, his voice full of rage.

"Yeah, it's not just James' fault though a lot of it is." Lauren added. Everyone had forgotten about her.

"Who asked you?" Kerry snarled. "Go away, this is nothing to do with you, you stupid cow!"

"Oi! Don't have a go at my sister!" James called. "It's me you should be having a go at!"

"It's fine. I'll go. I don't want to be involved in this discussion anyway." Lauren said and walked out the door.

Kerry sat down. "Now let's talk this over in a civilised manner. What are we going to do?"

James laughed. "Well, Dana obviously wants to keep the baby so that's that. You of all people now how stubborn she is"

Kerry looked annoyed. "Well, I don't want to have to look after yours and Dana's little brat child who is not related to me. I mean, I want to look after our kids, not yours' and some b****'s!"

"Kerry, I need to tell you something." James took a deep breath. "There is no you and me. You keep acting like we are going to spend our whole lives together. Didn't you just like almost kill me, why in the world do you still want to be with me?"

"But, we are going to get married. I planned it all out." Kerry said, looking confused.

James shook his head sadly. "Kerry, I love you and everything, but I don't think we can be together. You see, the thing is, I still love Dana and I know that she loves me, so we will probably get married and live with our kid. I have been thinking about this."

Kerry burst into tears. "But James, you kept saying you loved me. And we have been going out all this week. I thought you loved me. I guess everything you said was a lie."

"I do love you, just not in that way. Me and you used to special, but that was just for a week and now, I have decided I really want to be with Dana. I'm sorry." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me you stupid sl**. That's what you are now. What will happen if I'm pregnant and it's yours? Will you just dump Dana and come and marry me instead?"

"What? You're not pregnant are you?" James asked looking very concerned.

"No. But we did sleep together without protection and everything... Oh well, it obviously doesn't matter to you." She stood up and walked away without looking back.


End file.
